Tres
by Boogermeister
Summary: The title explains itself! Ichi wants to get into Renji's pants with a help of his inner Hollow! HichixRen, RenxIchi.


Ah, it's based on the doujinshi I found on YouTube some time ago but with a tad more smut and it's shorter than my usual stories. Enjoy!

Tres by **Boogermeister**

"Let me do you, Renji!" Ichigo flat out demanded.

"Fuck no!" Renji frowned, glaring away as they were sitting on the teen's bed. "Out of the question, Ichigo!"

"But why?" persisted the substitute Soul Reaper, glowering at him in annoyance.

"It's amazing that you think I'll have sex with you just because _you_ say so," he scoffed. "And you're a frigging virgin, for crying out loud." Ichigo scowled at that, but the red-head ignored him as he picked at his ear lazily. "Let's say, for argument's sake, we were to have sex. But _I'd_ be the top. Where do you get off thinking I'd let you top me . . . ." His rant trailed off when he saw Ichigo buttoning off the top two buttons of his uniform shirt.

"I'm okay with that . . . . if it's with you, Renji," he muttered coyly. Renji's face went nearly as red as his hair at that remark, and the gods helped him, was trying so hard not to get a boner from Ichigo's upfront advances. "Come on, don't you wanna do it with me . . . .?" he muttered almost sensually as he inched closer to him.

_'I do!'_ came Renji's mind but tried to frown at him but that quickly failed when the teen's hand caressed at his cheek. "N-now, look here-" he stammered, but his words were suddenly silenced when his lips were sealed with a deep kiss. "Nmmh!" He knew he liked it but couldn't stop it until Ichigo tried to push him down onto the mattress. "S-stop it, dickwad!" he stammered out, pushing him away.

"Why?" Ichigo frowned in frustration, trying to hold the slightly bigger man down. "Don't you like it, Renji?"

"All you wanna do is to lose your virginity, isn't it!" scowled Renji.

"It's a matter of the utmost important, I want you," he frowned.

"You can act all serious all you want, and I still won't let you," he scoffed as he pushed him away.

"But . . . . you're turned on," he pointed out, sitting up.

"No I'm not!" Renji denied as he attempted to get off the bed. "Damn it . . . .!" He froze momentarily when he heard a soft thud and turned around; Ichigo was now flat on his back, almost in a coma-like state. "Hey . . . . Ichigo?" he frowned.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Yo . . . ." sneered Shiro, when Ichigo came to inside the teen's inner world.

"Huh? What . . . .?" muttered Ichigo but quickly composed himself as he sat up. "What do you want?"

"Did it work wit' Big Red?"

"No . . . . he wouldn't do it, as expected," he frowned.

"Are ya an idiot?" Shiro scoffed. "O' course not, wit' an approach like that, King. But I hav' a suggestion, though."

"What?"

"What I'm sayin' is, leave this one ta me," he replied with a wide grin. Ichigo blinked at that and frowned dubiously.

"Can you do that?" he questioned.

"O' course I can, it's me yer talkin' 'bout . . . ."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Oi, Ichigo . . . .?" frowned Renji, waving a hand over his the teen's blank face but nothing happened. "You're sulking or something . . . .?" Nothing, as the red-head sat back. He admitted it, Ichigo is sexy but could never submit himself to a first-timer like him. He would want to have sex with him, he want to do it. Of course he wanted to do it. He was a man so it was natural to feel like that.

"But you can't just offer up your ass to a virgin . . . ." he mumbled to himself.

"Don't worry 'bout that, I'm real good!" Renji flinched at the new voice and turned around to see Ichigo sitting up. But it wasn't him, as he glanced up with gold-black eyes. "Hey there, Shinigami . . . .!" sneered the Hollow, licking his lips.

"What the-" stammered Renji but his mouth were quickly muffled by Shiro's hand as he was pushed down.

"It's okay if I do this wit' ya, right?" sneered Shiro, using Ichigo's soul badge to quickly remove Renji from his gigai. "I've no interest fuckin' a puppet like that."

"Umf . . . .!" The Soul Reaper squirmed from the harsh kiss he was given, and squirmed even more when his hardening crotch was being palmed. "Th-this really isn't funny, damn it!" he stuttered, but the Hollow smirked down at him.

"Make up yer fuckin' mind already," he scoffed, swiftly undoing the obi and his hand slipped inside the hakama. "Ya don't know when ta give up . . . ." Renji stiffened immediately when his erection was grasped firmly and intense heat went throughout his face. "I'll make ya feel real nice . . . ." purred Shiro as he began to stroke him off.

"Ah . . . . ugh . . . .!" panted Renji, his legs quivered in ecstacy as Shiro licked at his neck.

"There's a good boy . . . ." he purred, proceeding to lick at the edge of his ear. Renji shivered at the touch and he for some reason was actually enjoying it so much.

_'Shit, this is awful . . . .!'_ he thought feebly as he accidently let out a few moans.

"Oi, there's no time ta get distracted right now," sneered Shiro, taking out a small bottle of lubricant and poured a small amount over his fingers.

"Wha- ah, it's cold . . . .!" flinched Renji when the hand went inside the hakama again and the fingers suddenly prodded at his entrance. "Wh-what is that!"

"Have ta give some credit ta King, he came well prepared fer this," he sneered, before pushing two fingers inside him.

"Ahh!" the red-head yelped out in surprise then in pain, as the Hollow thrusted them further. "You're too rough-"

"Shut it, I'm doin' this fer my King," chuckled Shiro, successfully found a bundle of nerves on the first try. This time, Renji yelled out in pleasure, immediately turned into jelly as the other hand reached untie his bandana then the scrunchie for the crimson hair to fall down. "Geez, I can see why ya look so damn fuckable . . . ." he smirked, porceeding to remove the rest of the black clothing.

"Fucking bastard . . . .!" gritted Renji, being revealed with tattoo etched over his upper body.

"Aw, hate bein' dominated by tha King, Soul Reaper?" smirked Shiro, as he quickly undid his pants to reveal his aching erection. "Gimme a break, cuz yer gonna like it . . . .!" Positioning one leg over his shoulder, he quickly thrusted into the unexpected man.

"Ahh . . . .!"

_Meanwhile . . . ._

Ichigo was still in his inner world, feeling his Hollow thrusting into Renji in a brutal pace. He could practically see Renji panting and moaning at the feeling through Shiro's eyes, and the red-head was enjoying it. And he getting hard from the scenes before him. "Fuck, I'm gonna come from this . . . ." he groaned in anguish.

"Yo, Ichigo . . . .!" Shiro called out to him, still ramming into the panting red-head. "Tha fuck are ya doin', Ichigo?"

"I-Ichigo . . . ." moaned Renji, clenching at the bedsheets as he glared up at the Hollow in Ichigo's body. "Didn't _you_ wanna have sex with me!"

"Renji . . . .?" muttered Ichigo.

"Don't worry, we're just 'bout ta switch," Shiro grunted, thrusting harder to a point that Renji's hips were lifted off the bed. "Okay, King, close yer eyes now then try opening them . . . ."

"Okay, here goes . . . ." he sighed deeply, closing his eyes tightly. He then opened them, back to his own body, only to realize that he was inside Renji who blinked in slight confusion. "Huh?"

"Is that you, Ichigo . . . .?" muttered Renji as he tried to sit up. But in doing so, he accidently clenched around the teen.

"Ah, Renji . . . .!" Ichigo gasped. The excitement had just killed him, as he suddenly climaxed into him. He shuddered while the red-head flinched at the warm feeling.

"Agh . . . . jerk-ass," panted Renji.

"And inside too, I'm sorry . . . .!" exhaled Ichigo, blushing madly. "I'm sorry . . . ." Renji simply frowned at him, he was a virgin after all.

"Just pull out, Ichigo," he mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Frigging pull out!" frowned Renji.

"Oh, right . . . ." muttered Ichigo as he did so, but was quickly pinned down as the other man stared down at him. "R-Renji . . .?"

"You don't happen to think that now you came, it means we're done . . . .?" he growled softly.

"Wait, Renji . . . .!" he muttered but let out a soft moan when his ear was licked. Pushing him onto his stomach, Renji then took off his pants completely and raised his hips up.

"Just stay like this and relax . . . ." he muttered, but Ichigo stiffened a little at his position as he glanced anxiously at him. The red-head was somewhat interested of the lubricant that was used on him earlier, it did feel cool and slimey over his fingers. "Okay . . . ."

Ichigo's body tensed completely when two fingers slowly pressed into his unused entrance and instantly buried his head into the pillow. "Ah . . . .!" he whimpered. "Fuck, Renji . . . .!"

"I don't know if it hurts-"

"Of course it hurts, you prick," gritted Ichigo.

"Fine, but you think you can take it, Ichigo?" muttered Renji, pushing the fingers in further but pulling out slowly.

"It's not that it hurts, but . . . ." he mumbled.

"But?"

"It hurts like a bitch," he grumbled as he clenched at the sheets.

"Sorry . . . . but I can't take it anymore either," muttered Renji, quickly stretching him out before removing his fingers as he positioned himself. "I'm about to go in."

"Huh! W-wait, I'm not ready yet!" stammered Ichigo as he glared at him but was simply frowned at.

"I can't wait anymore," he growled, as the tip of his erection was already thrusting into him.

"Wait-" Ichigo suddenly cried out in pain as his insides were being stretched by Renji's girth inch by inch. "Aaahh . . . .!" he cried, now clawing at the mattress.

"Fuck . . . ." groaned Renji, finally inside him. "Does it hurt, Ichigo?"

"It really hurts . . . ." whined the teen as he was trying to catch his breath, his body shivering in intense pain.

". . . . Do you want me to stop?" he muttered, but Ichigo shook his head though he was biting his bottom lip. "Ichigo . . . ." he groaned, grasping at his re-awakening erection.

"Ngh-ahh . . . .!" moaned Ichigo, now the distracting pleasure was overriding his pain as Renji coaxed his hips back and forth in a gradual pace. "Renji . . . . ah! Ahh . . . .!" Renji groaned when he was clenched, and he leaned down to kiss and lick at his ear. "Fuck . . . . Hahh, Renji!"

"You feel so good, Ichi . . . ." he groaned, mentally smirking when the teen shuddered from his warm breath. "Not bad for a virgin."

"Sh-shut up . . . . ahh!" cried Ichigo, yelping out when his prostate was suddenly struck. "Fuck, do that again . . . .!"

"Good . . . ." Renji thrusted harder, and the teen kepting moaning out in gratification along with his erection being jerked off. "Fuck . . . ."

"Ren . . . . Renji . . . .!" moaned Ichigo.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore," Renji groaned lowly as he suddenly twisted the teen's body onto his back and thrusted for the last few time with a sharp jerk at his aching erection. "Fuck!" he growled, climaxing into him just as Ichigo came in sync with a short cry.

"Fuck . . . .!" Ichigo panted harshly, wincing when Renji collasped over him and kissed lightly at his face. "Renji . . . . thanks . . . ."

"No problem . . . ."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"So . . . . WHY DID IT COME BACK TO THIS!" Renji screeched in panic as Shiro was now straddling his naked waist since Ichigo had passed out from the sex moments earlier. "Oi, where's Ichigo!" he questioned as he glared at the Hollow, who simply smirked down at him.

"Cummin' twice is enough fer tha King," he sneered, discarding the rest of his clothing. "It's my turn now . . . . Want me ta show ya a good time, Soul Reaper?" Renji nearly blanched at his words and the look of his face, he was going to be the bottom once again.

"DAMN YOU, ICHIGO . . . .!" he yelled out, though Ichigo was just musing around in his inner world.

"Ah, I guess being the bottom wasn't all that bad . . . ." he sighed deeply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Owari. ^_^

Read and Review.

I'll update a new story ASAP!


End file.
